The Universe
The Universe is all of Known Space and Realspace. It holds the histories of every single thing in the Universe. The Universe is about one trillion light years across (about 37 billion Parsecs)- a parsec is 800,000 light years. A black hole exists in the Outer Core of the Universe. At the edge of the Universe, there is a hyperspace disturbance, therefore making hyperspace travel hard there. There is about one octadrillion stars, and over 97% of these can support life. 70% of these develop life, while sentient life develops in 800/1000 of these (about one heptrillion). The Universe is populated by over one octadrillion human and alien lifeforms, inculding 1 hepdrillion plant and animal lifeforms. =History= Before offical history, the first known Universal-spanning entity was the Infinite Empire of the Rataka, which ended long before the formation of offical Universal civilzation. The Universe as an offical entity began to exist millennia later, when Humans and Uranians discovered hyperspace travel and met other sentient races. When several worlds and species came to know each other, they formed a loose affilcation that accepted common laws and currency, and the Universal Republic became the "offical" Universal government. The smaller Sith Empire rivaled the Republic, and the beginnings of that rivarly were religious- the understanding of the Force. The Sith were defeated and re-emerged several times. Finally, after a millennium of hiding, the Sith managed to restore their Empire, dissolving the Republic and installing the Galactic Empire. The Empire currently has lasted for two decades of tyranny. The Universal Civil War occured, between the Empire and the Alliance to Restore the Republic, with the Empire winning because of resources and trickery. =Astrography= The Universe is divided into several regions. They are listed in accordance from distance from the Core. These regions are further divided into sectors and systems, each with orbital bodies, planets. Core Worlds The Core Worlds are the best known worlds, or planetary systems, that are in the core of the Universe. The core worlds are the richest, most populated worlds in the Universe, and it was the Core Worlds that first formed the Old Republic. Earth is by far the most important of the Core worlds and is the source of the first humans. However, there are numerous other worlds which can be found in this dense region of the Universe. The Core Worlds contain millions of planets, including Earth, Elderaan destroyed, Cornellia, Chdrila, Uranus, Drenn, Rubia, and Muro. The Core Worlds are the center of commerce and society in the Universe as they lie on the intersection of the many great hyperspace lanes. Earth serves as Universal Capital. Outer Core The Outer Core is the most diffcult hyperspace region in the Universe. It has the Universe's oldest and most dense stars. A black hole is located in this region. Even though it has intense radiation, there are thousands of habitable and life making worlds in this region. Planets here inculde Ruan, Byss Palpatine's secret throne world, Khoomm, Emperess Meta, and N'Zoth. Colonies The Colonies were some of the first planets settled outside the Core Worlds by the Republic, especially the region known as "The Slice", defined by the edges of the Perlemian Trade Route and the Cornellian Run. There were also Worlds in the Colonies that were founding members of the Republic. After 25,000 years, the worlds are almost as influential as the Core, being just as industrialized and with firmly established cultures, with many worlds supporting vast shipyard complexes. Important manufacturing planets are Eondor, where the Super Star Destroyer Executor was built, and Talmorra, a major TIE producer. Ranaan is home to the Selkath, who harvest and export kolto across the Universe. Arkania is home to the Arkanians, a near Human species skilled at genetics and cybernetics. Mrlsst, home of the Mrlssi, is a famous university world also located in the Colonies. Many of Kuat Drive Yards' factory worlds are located here, as are the Neimoidian home worlds, Neimoidia, Cato Neimoidia, Deku Neimoidia, and Koru Neimoidia. The Galactic Empire ruthelly controls the region. Inner Rim Territories The Inner Rim Territories is the section of the Universe between the Colonies and the Expansion Region. Some planets in this Universal ring include Lendili, and Eodia. During the growth of the Republic, the Inner Rim was colonized after the Colonies region, and was then known simply as "The Rim". Later, the Expansion Region was opened up to colonization. A sudden boom after this led to the establishment of two more regions, the Mid Rim and Outer Rim, and saw the "Rim" renamed as the Inner Rim Territories. Expansion Region The Expansion Region is precisely what it sounds like; it is territory colonized during a sudden expansion from the Inner Rim territories. During most of the Old Republic, it was considered a vast field of raw materials. The Empire treats the Expansion Region as an area to obtain slaves, and strip-mines the entire belt of worlds. Randalore, Vulcan, and Kalarba are planets located within this region. Mid Rim Territories The Mid Rim Territories has lesser resources and a smaller population then the surronding areas. It is located between the Expansion Region and the Outer Rim Territories. People here work hard. Several worlds have impressive economies. Worlds here inculde Raboo, Ithro, Ord Mantell, and Trtha. Outer Rim Territories The Outer Rim Territories is the outmost portion of the Universe. It was not a region of the Universal Republic, although the Republic presenced itself in the region and had some worlds as members. Because of this isolation, criminals and gangasters roam its territories. The Galactic Empire maintains its presence and control in this region. Many criminal warlords, such as Jabba the Hutt, work with the Empire. Planets here inculde Eriadu, Dantooinne, Carnathia, Taris, Yavin, Hoth, Dagobah, Xagobah, Bakura, Ryloth, Bodgen, and many others. The Death Star's main objective is to keep the rebel friendly region in line, and Grand Moff Tarkin has juridction over it because of his Oversector Outer. Wild Space Wild Space is a spine like region seperating the most civilized parts of the Universe from the not too law like Unknown Space. Planets in the region are so far from the Core that they refuse to honor Empire Day of the Empire, and had no affilcation or membership with the Universal Republic. It has a hyperspace distrubance at its edge. Unknown Space Unknown Space is the largest region in the Universe. It is called Unknown because of the many seperate universal powers and criminals that haven here. Emperor Palpatine's rule is not very honored in this region, so Grand Admiral Tharwn is given the extremely diffcult task of bringing this region into line. Powers here inculde the Rakuaran Puppet State, the distant Ssi-Ruuvi Imperium, and the Chiss Asecandancy, but all are puppets of the Galactic Empire, charged with maintaining order in their clusters of space. The region has billions of planets and millions of species. Tingel Arm The Tingel Arm is a swrived circle region located on the tip of the Universe. Here lies the Coporate Authority, the small industrial government of the region. It is part of the Empire, though wielding more powers then any other Imperial State. =Traffic Routes= The Universe has several hyperlanes or trade routes. These routes were mapped and explored by hyperspace expolorers to find safe trading lines. There are over fifty major trade routes, with four thousand mini routes and twenty eight thousand lane disks. =Universal Government and Politics= Many governments have ruled over the Universe or portions of it, the earliest known Universal spanning government being the Infinite Empire. There are and were several other major governments. =Economy= The Universal economy is very complex and diverse. The currency of the Universal Republic was the Universal Dollar, while the Galactic Empire's are Imperial Dataries. =Races and Species= 97% of stars can support life, while 70% (one hepdrillion) worlds develop life. The Universe's domniant species, the Humans, orginating from the Core Worlds, form the basis of many major organazations and governments. Aliens (such as Calandrians, Uranians, Hutts, and others) have also formed singifant roles in Universal history and civlization. Though not considered a race, robots live and serve well with humans, and they have the same rights as regular human sentients. =Speech= The most used lanuage in the Universe is Imperial Basic English. Robots are fluent in millions of forms of communication. Many aliens speak other lanuages, but some do speak English. Category:Fan Fiction